Res ipsa loquiter
by Peevey
Summary: Severus Snape brings his twin children to Hogwarts for their seventh year but doesn’t expect what occurs. First their both sorted into separate houses that hate each other then his son becomes close to theboywholived and his daughter is getting too close
1. Chapter 1 Not more Snapes!

**Disclaimer: I own none of it (well none of it that you recognize) it all belongs to Ms. Rowling and co. I only sneak them away to play with.**

**Complete Summery: **Severus Snape brings his twin children to Hogwarts for their seventh year but doesn't expect what occurs. First their both sorted into separate houses that hate each other then his son becomes close to the-boy-who-lived and his daughter is getting too close to Draco Malfoy for his taste. If that's not bad enough then try being found out as a spy and that's only in the first two chapters. What else can occur to rattle the Snape family? Res ipsa loquitur - literally, the affair itself speaks the affair speaks for itself.

**A/N: I posted this earlier but I decided to change the summery to fit better so you may already recognize it.**

**Chapter One: Twins**

"The Golden Trio" excitedly took their seats at the Gryffindor house table talking about how their summers had been and who they thought was going to be the new DADA professor. Harry Ron and Hermione sat patiently through out the sorting of the new first years every now and then laughing at Ron's complaints about having to wait for the feast. After what seemed like forever to Ron the Headmaster stood for his usual beginning of term speech.

"For those of you who are new to the castle welcome to Hogwarts and for those of you returning once more welcome home. Now before we eat I have a few announcements to make. Mr. Filch has requested I inform you an updated list of banned items has been posted on his office door. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students wishing to not be expelled if they live through the experience (Here the Headmaster gave a pointed look their way causing Harry to mumbled to the other two "He wouldn't be looking at us now would he?"). Now onto a happier note this year Professor Lupin will be joining us as the DADA professor once more. Also we have two new students who will be joining us for their seventh year." Pausing for a moment he nodded to Professor McGonagall who stood and headed to the chamber Harry had been sent to during the Triwizard Tournament. "I expect each and every one of you to treat them as you treat everyone else if not better." Dumbledore smiled at the hall and returned to his seat. As expected the hall was abuzz with talk about the new students even a few of the teachers seemed to be discussing them. Harry Potter sat with his friends whispering to each other about what house they thought that the new students would be in.

"Ravenclaw. They're obviously smart if they're switching schools to come here." Hermione smiled triumphantly at her suggestion.

"What?" Both boys exclaimed trying to figure out how she had come up with that. However before Hermione was able to explain her thoughts the door to the chamber opened to reveal the two students who followed Professor McGonagall inside. Everyone in the hall fell silent a feet that hardly happened but then again most had never heard of someone switching to Hogwarts from another school.

The first person following behind McGonagall was boy around 6'2" with spiked black and blonde tipped hair. He had filled out nicely growing up and sported muscles that showed he was obviously a quiditch player. His dark brown almost black eyes kept darting around looking at everything. Like everyone else he wore the school uniform black pants white button up shirt a tie and black robes that would soon display his house crest on them. Behind him walked a girl who stood at just over 5'6" with long black and neon green streaked hair that fell to her lower back in waves. She was thin and had curves that made her look beautiful but unlike her brother she kept her light grayish blue eyes trained in one spot. She also wore a uniform but unlike most girls she wore a pair of black flair pants the same white button up shirt a tie and a plain black robe.

After leaving the students before the platform McGonagall returned to her spot beside the sorting hat and stool. After clearing her voice she called out the first name "Saxon Snape."

The entire hall watched as the young man took his place on the stool and placed the hat on his head.

_"A Snape eh? Haven't seen one of you since your father. Let's see which house to put you in? Your mother was a Ravenclaw and your father a Slytherin. Yes you're smart but you would much prefer to fly rather than read a book any day. You're loyal brave do things without thinking. I think you'd do best in _**Gryffidor.**" As soon as the hat had shouted its decision it was ripped off his head and he made his way to a table decorated with red and gold. The last seat available was next to "the Golden Trio". Smiling Spike (as everyone called him) asked politely if he could join them. After a quickly mumbled yes he sat down. Thankfully everyone waited to ask him any questions. Glancing at his family Spike noticed his father's eyebrow was raised in surprise but his sister showed no signs of even noticing.

McGonagall waited for the scattered applause to finish before she called out the last name "Scarlett Snape."

_"Hmm another Snape…I wasn't aware Severus had one child let alone twins. Let's see now. Like your brother you're loyal but it's hard to gain your trust. You have your father's sense of humor and are sarcastic. Like both your parents you love to learn. Like your brother you have certain powers you have yet to discover. You seem ambitious and don't mind playing dirty to get something in fact you'd prefer it. I think you will do well in _**Slytherin." **Calmly Scarlett made her way to the green and silver table and took the last available seat next to her best friend Draco Malfoy. The food then appeared and the Gryffindors around Spike began asking him questions.

"Are you related to the Potions Master?"

"Why did you switch schools?"

"Where did you go before here?"

Smiling Spike opened his mouth and spoke in a deep smooth voice that held a hint of an accent "One question at a time please. I can only understand so much of what you are saying. First off yes I am related to Professor Snape he in fact is my father." As soon as he had finished speaking the bushy haired girl across from him and evidently the new spokes person asked him another question.

"If he's your father why didn't you come to Hogwarts for your first year?"

"My sister and I spent Christmas and Easter with our mother but summers with our father so it made sense to go to the school closest to mother."

"Why did you switch schools then?"

"Mum has been sick for some time and passed away last Easter so Father thought it best we come here where he can keep an eye on us. Especially Scarlett she seems to attract all kinds of trouble where ever we are."

"Where did you go before?"

"Durmstrang."

"I thought that Durmstrang was an entirely male school." One of the other students asked from farther down the table.

"Generally yes however there are a few girls that attend there. I believe our year had five if I'm not mistaken." The rest of the meal was spent answering his house mates' questions. After a while the tables were cleared and people started to leave the hall.

"Harry we have to go help round up the first years so we'll see you later." Hermione muttered as she dragged Ron away from them "Would you show Saxon the way."

Laughing at his friends Harry grabbed Saxon by the arm and led him free from the over crowded hallway. "Sorry about that normally Hermione gets on us to be polite but she has a one track mind when it comes to learning something new. Unfortunately you seem to be today's something new. I'm Harry by the way." He finally spoke as they made it to a less crowded area.

"Quite all right my father can be the same way when it comes to potions and it's nice to finally meet you after all the complaining Dad does about you. " Spike smiled as they walked side by side.

"I'm not as bad as your father makes me out to be Saxon. Is it all right if I call you that? It's just that I think I'll get confused calling you Snape and no one really goes by last names in Gryffindor." Harry rambled on a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

"Its fine I completely understand but if you don't mind I'd prefer you call me Spike. It's kind of what I'm used to everyone calling me."

"Sure thing I understand what it's like to be called something you wish people wouldn't." Harry laughed nervously as they made their way through the portrait. It looked like they were one of the first to arrive and decided to take advantage of the quiet by sneaking up to the seventh year boys' dorm. "This is our dorm room. There are four other seventh year boys than us –"

"So were in the same year?" Spike asked a little hesitantly at first.

"Yeah sorry I thought you already new." Harry grinned back nervously.

"I wasn't positive. Just wanted to make sure you know." Spike mumbled a bit embarrassed as he looked around for his things. Having spotted his trunk Spike walked over to the bed a sat on the edge. Seeing him sit down Harry sat on his own bed facing Spike. "I was wondering how they were going to fit another bed in here. They must have just enlarged the room." Harry mentioned after the silence started getting to them. A few minutes later the rest of the seventh year boys filed in. As was there custom each boy found there things and started to unpack. After a couple minutes Harry decided to introduce everyone to Spike.

"Spike this is my best friend Ron Weasley." Harry said dragging a reluctant Ron over to stand next to him.

"Nice to meet you Ron." Spike smiled pleasantly and went to shake his hand but Ron just glared at him before turning around leaving Spike confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"No that's just Ron he'll come around soon enough. Come on I'll introduce you to the other boys." Harry answered smiling sadly at his new friend. Seconds later they both stood in front of them. "Spike this is Neville Longbottom Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan."

"I thought your name was Saxon." Dean commented.

"It is but everyone calls me Spike. Besides my sister's the swordfighter not me." Spike laughed at their confused faces before giving in and explaining his comment "Saxon means swordfighter."

Soon after he had met everyone they all decided to go to bed. Yawning as he stripped down to his boxers and climbed in bed Spike finally realized just how tired he truly was. After quickly falling asleep he dreamt of emeralds and lightning storms in a battle field.


	2. Chapter 2 Late Nights

**A/N : Sorry this took so long. I'm having trouble getting the rest of the chapter to come out in anything that makes remotely any sense. Also I do try and make my chapters longer but my sister just got marriedand is having ababy inOctober so i've been trying to help herout. As alwaysmy comma buttondoesn't work so I apologize for that.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of it (well none of it that you recognize) it all belongs to Ms. Rowling and co. I only sneak them away to play with.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Late Nights

Groaning Spike rolled over onto his stomach to check what time it was before thinking to himself. _11 pm! What the hell I just – _Groaning once again Spike picked up the quickly heating ring from around his neck. It was one of four objects Filius Flitwick had charmed for the Snape 'family'. Each object was significant to the person who always wore it and could do four things for them. One, it would alert the wearer if they were needed by someone wearing another of the objects even if the person didn't wish for their help. Two it would create a link between the wearers when they wished to communicate without words but wouldn't let them read each other's private thoughts. Third it would alert you if another wearer was in pain and would serve as an emergency portkey in certain situations. At the moment the ring was alerting Spike that his father was in pain and would need his help sometime soon.

Resigned to his fate Spike rolled out of bed and quickly dressed trying to think of a reason his father would be in so much agony. Not realizing Harry was sitting on the window sill calling his name he quietly made his way to the door and down to the common room. However before he was able to make it to the portrait Harry was next to him with his own hand on Spike's arm to get his attention.

"Hey are you alright?" He asked.

"Huh…oh yeah I just….actually you know what I don't really know how to explain how I know this but the thing is my father needs me right now." Spike stammered out.

"After curfew? Not that I care much but I can't let you go out alone. You'll get caught for sure…Wait here for a minute." Before he could reply that he had practicly grown up in the caslteHarry had run back upstairs leaving him alone. Sighing Spike sat down to wait for him. Luckily he didn't need to for long because Harry was back with a cloak and an old piece of parchment in his hands. With out realizing it Spike raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"It's an invisibility cloak" Harry shrugged as he motioned at the shimmering cloak while he unfolded the parchment and whispered something quietly. A moment later he through the cloak over both of them and led the way quickly down to the dungeons.

As they entered the dungeons Harry led them to an alcove and silently slipped the cloak off after looking at the parchment and whispering something once more. For a second both boys just stood silently watching each other as they listened to the quiet sounds their breathing made. Looking around Spike made sure no one was around to get them into trouble before he whispered to Harry.

"You didn't have to do that but thank you."

"It's no problem I couldn't sleep." Harry smiled.

"Come on let's go make sure everything is alright." Spike sighed before taking Harry by the arm and leading the way.

"Spike I don't know if you know this but your father doesn't exactly like me. Maybe I should just go back to the tower." Harry whispered looking everywhere but at him.

Amused Spike smirked "I don't think he's in his rooms. If I'm right then we'll probably need your help." Harry didn't get a chance to answer because Spike motioned for him to put the cloak on and stay quiet. A moment later Spike whispered something to a blank wall before watching as it faded to reveal a doorway. Behind the door was a small hallway leading to alarge sitting room decorated in different shades of green and gold.

* * *

Speical thnx to my wonderfull beta IloveDMHG. I don't know what I'd do with out her.

Thanx to fudgebaby and Star of the Muses who reviewed the first chapter I apreciate it very much. I hope you enjoy this and I apologize once more for it being so short.

- B


End file.
